Suprise suprise
by AndiAi
Summary: i have always wantedbrock but he is straight...Right? LEMON YAOI etc... one-shot


A:N/ Well this will be my first ever lemon so if it's bad please don't kill me *Looks At you hopefully* okay this is a ONE-SHOT but if I get enough good replies too it ill consider writing a fic based from this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this so I don't even want to hear from a lawyer The ONLY THING I OWN is the plot and this bottle of water.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[[]]][[][][][[[[]]][[[]]][[[[]]][[[[]]]][[[[[]\]]][[[[]]\[[[]\]/\][\][/'.lp';;;''']]\]]]\\]\\

Hi my name is ash. I'm 20 years old as of tomorrow. The problem is the person im in love with is in his 30's. And yes the person im in love with is a guy. I was never exactly sure about my sexuality until I met him. And now I am as sure about it as anyone can be. I am GAY. Of course you probably already knew that.

The person that I have fallen in love with… is Brock. The problem is he is the straightest guy I have ever known in my whole life. He is constantly chasing after any pretty girl he sees. Always getting laid by them. You can almost always hear dual moans coming from his room at night. One of them always being female. Probably Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. The two women that he is consistently hitting on. They always seem flattered when he does hit on them.

Anyway I have a plan to seduce him tonight. Misty is supposed to go back to cerulean city. That means Brock and I will be at the camp by ourselves in the woods.

…

"Bye Ash. Bye Brock." Misty said.

"Bye Misty." Ash said trying to sound sad. Even though I am not sad at all.

We watched Misty leave and I smiled. And now the games begin.

.T.I.M.E.G.A.P.

What should I do? Im very confused I haven't even started on the seduction yet… What's wrong with me I have been waiting on this for a very long time. Come on Ash. Be brave!

"Ash come here for a second." Brock said sounding a little nervous. I wonder why he is nervous Im the one who should be nervous.

"Okay Brock. I'll be there in a minute."

I walked over to brock and the next thing I know warm lips are against mine. "you have no clue how long I have waited to do that." Brock whispered into my ear.

"I thought you w-were straight" I said almost incoherently do to my breath hitching.

He laughed softly into my ear. "Not even close. I've been gay almost all of my life. Me hitting on girls is just to throw people off."

"What about the moans that comes from your tent every night?" I asked.

He laughed again. He pulled out a tape recorder and played it. A very loud female moaning came on. The same moans that I hear almost every night. "All a part of the throwing people off Ash. Though you make yourself so obvious. That's why you hear those moans every night."

I laughed almost nervously. Then he took my lips to his again this kiss was so full of emotion. Then he licked my bottom lip to ask for entrance. I obliged and then I felt his tongue sliding into my mouth licking every crevice which made my cheeks heat up.

"Tent? Please?" I gasped. I felt Brocks lips turn into a smile around mine.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say." He said. And from that he lifted me up bridal style and carried me to his tent. After he sat me down I looked at his pants.

"Brock I thought we were already inside the tent." I said. He laughed and so did I. then he kiss me again. This kiss was so full of passion. I almost melted into the heat it was emitting. I felt a hand sliding inside of my shirt. I gasped at the sudden contact of his hand to my chest.

His hand tweaked my nipple making me moan. "Brock just hurry up and get inside of me."

"Will do." He laughed.

And with that he started unbuttoning my pants. Then he unzipped my pants. The sound of the zipper turned me on even further. If that was even possible. I thought my dick was already hard enough as it was. Then he groped me through my underwear. I moaned. "Brock.!" I gasped as loud as I ever could have possibly gasped. He pulled down my underwear.

"Ash this is going to hurt at first… until I can stretch you properly."

"Brock I know all of this me and Ritchie…did it." I said blushing.

He looked shocked. But he got over it then stated licking the head of my dick. I moaned. I wrapped my hand on the inside of his hair then out of nowhere he stuck three fingers in my mouth. I started sucking on them knowing exactly what they were going to be used for. While I was sucking on his fingers, his head was bobbing up and down on my dick. And I kept moaning over and over again. Then he pulled his fingers out of my mouth. Then he started teasing my entrance with the tip of one of his fingers. "Brock put it in now!" I said. He obliged pretty quickly. Then he started thrusting it in and out. Pleasure overided pain pretty fast. "More." I whined unashamedly. He laughed but obliged. Then he hit that spot inside of me. It made me see white then stars. I guess I moaned pretty loud too cause my throat hurt. "Im ready!" I yelled.

"Okay.. I think so too."

Then suddenly he thrust into me. It hurt I must say. But that was until, he hit that spot inside of me again. I saw stars and moaned out loud. "If you keep that up brock im not going to last." I gasped out.

"I don't think im going to last much longer either.." He said.

He kept thrusting into that spot over and over again. I lost it. I came really hard all over our stomachs. He gasped at the sight and probably the sudden tightening of my rectum.

I felt him cum too. Wetting my insides all around. Spurt after spurt. It made my insides feel all sticky. I felt it all leaking out of me. He Collapsed on top of me. "Misty needs to leave more often."

"Yes she does." I agreed.

A:N/ this is dedicated to gizmo you have helped me through this and maybe this will help you with yours too

OK so love it hate it review.


End file.
